Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- adverbial participles - "while doing it", "having done it" - are distinct in the slavic languages. in lfn, I believe we would use the basic verb - "entre fa lo", "pos fa lo". or equally the verbal noun - "entre la fa de lo", "pos la fa de lo". do you agree? jorj *No "En cuando fa lo?" Guido **a, si - me era. ma me demanda a me si la forma coreta ta es "en fa lo", como "en la fa de lo" (e "en vacanse"). me no sabe si "fa lo" es asi un suproposa o un formula nomal. simon e me ia discute esta en a pasada: me vide infinitivas como nomes, e el vide los como verbos (como tota linguistes normal!). plu, me vide preposadas (como "en" per "durante") como governa nomes, cual nega la nesesa de usa "la" ante la nom. ma alora, nos debe dise "en fa de lo", car la regulas indica ce nos debe usa "de" ante la ojeto de un nom verbal. **Me prefere la frase "en fa lo" - en fato, a la punto de scrive "en cuando fa lo" a supra, me ia comensa scrive "en fa lo" ma ia coreti lo! Esce nos pote dise "en" per "while/during" en cada caso en loca de "en cuando"? Lo sona plu bon en la me opina Guido **on pote usa "en" ante un formula nomal cual nomi un periodo de tempo, ma no ante un suproposa (proposa suordinada). "me resta en frans en la gera" no es multe differente ce "me resta en frans en la fa de la me stajia". ma on debe dise "me resta en frans en cuando me fa la me stajia". inclui la sujeto fa ce la frase deveni clar un suproposa. ma me no sabe si nos pote dise "me resta en frans en fa la me stajia". me gusta ance la sona. me ta prefere dise, per esemplo, "me sibila en labora" plu ce "me sibila en cuando labora". posible simon ave la solve! jorj **Tre de la linguas de fonte usa "mentre" (o simil). Ce tu pensa sur "me sibila mentre labora"? La parola "mentre" ta distingui entre frases como "me sibila en labora" = "I whistle at work" (ie whilst present at the place of work) e "me sibila mentre labora" = "I whistle during/while at work" Guido **Me opina ce "en fa lo" es bon per tradui "while doing it", como "pos fa lo" es bon per tradui "having done it". Sunido **me tende a acorda. jorj ***donce, la model es "...en la fa de lo". ma per un suproposa: "...en cuando me fa lo". o "...en la me fa de lo"! jorj ** Me sempre demanda me de do veni en LFN en cuando. Portuges ave en quanto Patric **Me debe dise ce en la esemplos cual Jorj dise a supra, on ta debe para per pensa sur cual frase on ta debe usa cuando on parla. La parola "mentre" (como en italian) ta covre cada caso en mera un parola sin pensa sur lo Guido ** Si. Per esta razona me ia pone ja lo en me varia de LFN! Patric **me no odi "mentre", ma "en cuando" es un parte de un colie con "a cuando, de cuando, asta cuando, pos cuando, ante cuando", cual usa un proposada e "cuando" per sujuntas. nota ce nos usa ance "durante". **Pardona la me asentia resente: me ia pasa un semana de vacanse par paseas sur la colinas. Simon **La frase "me sibila en cuando labora" no es bon. On debe dise o "me sibila en cuando me labora" o "me sibila en labora" (o "me sibila en me labora"). Ma "me resta en Frans en fa la me stajia" es intera bon. Me vide infinitivas como verbos (car los pote es segueda par ojetos, entre otra razonas); ma cuando on ave un suproposa en cual la verbo es infinitiva, acel suproposa opera simil a un nom en la frase conteninte. Donce on pote dise "me sibila en pinti la mur": "pinti la mur" es la "cosa" en cual me es cuando me sibila. Simon **Me no gusta multe la idea de introdui "mentre": lo rompe la model de "a cuando", etc, como Jorj ia indica. Acel model crea un sistem cual es bon e fasil per usa e estende. Par contrasta, la parolas corespondente en esperanto opera en un modo caososa: per cambia la preposadas "antaŭ", "post", "dum" e "ĝis" a sujuntas, on dise "antaŭ ol" e "post kiam", ma on usa "dum" e "ĝis" ance como sujuntas sin otra parola. Me no gusta acel situa, e no vole recrea lo en lfn. Simon ---- *cortini - v drape **"A drape" es un sinonim de "a curtain" en engles, ma "to drape" no sinifia esata "to decorate with a curtain". "To drape" sinifia plu jeneral "to cover" con un stofa laxe. Cortinas pende vertical, ma "to drape" pote es orizonal, etc. Simon